Pretending to Be a Wizard Ain't Easy
by Twilight's Oblivion
Summary: With the arrival of a strange scroll asking for help, the Hokage is more than willing to send the bored Naruto. But not all is as it seems and within the TriWizard tournament, old enemies might just reappear.
1. The Mission

**Alright, so here is the re-written version of my story, An Immortal's Journey as a Wizard. I'll still be holding the polls for who she ends up with, but romance is not going to be the main focus of this story. Set in fifth year. I hope you enjoy, and here's the current tally. Also, don't forget that I can also bring in people from Konoha as candidates.**

**Severus Snape: 5  
**

**Harry Potter: 4  
**

**Weasley Twins: 6  
**

**Neville: 4  
**

**Oliver Wood: 2**

**Sirius: 3  
**

**Viktor Krum: 4**

**

* * *

**

The room was dark, the light of the dying sun filtering through the large window of the Hokage's office. "You called for me Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai, I did. I know you've been bored these last few weeks. Bored enough to fall back on your pranks, so I figured you deserved a mission." Standing up, the silver-haired man walked around his desk to sit on the edge, arms crossed over his Hokage robes. "Akatsuki is gone, and peace has settled over the Elemental Nations. For fighters such as you and I, sitting around doing mundane C-Rank missions is torture."

Picking up a scroll beside him, decorated with bright purple stars and blue sparkles, Kakashi grimaced as he held out the horrendously decorated… thing. "We've received a mission from the Outlands. We've not had such a call from this particular person since the Sandaime's time when I was sent on a near similar mission."

Tossing the scroll to his former student, he watched as she caught it and opened it, eyes scanning the contents with a keen eye. "A Guard mission? Witches and Wizards? Seriously, Sensei, if this is a joke to get back at me for the polka-dot boxers, I apologize completely."

But it was obviously no joke despite his semi-wince from the mention of the _Incident_. "Your cover name is Nitaka Komoru, unfortunately, your escapades as Uzumaki Naruto has reached even the Outlands. I could send someone else, but I'd really prefer not having to listen to your whining anymore."

Her hand drifted to the back of her head, a sheepish smile curving her lips. "Well excuse me, but it's not exactly my fault that missions have begun to slow down."

Sighing, the Rokudaime Hokage stood up and grabbed something from the desk's drawer, "You leave now, and don't bother giving any excuses." He cut off her protest, "I've seen you, whenever you're summoned for a mission, you always have everything prepared and have already said your goodbyes. The last time I let you out to pack, you simply spent the hour at Ichiriku's."

"It was a goodbye ramen…" She chuckled weakly, her shoulders shrugging innocently. "I'm sure the school will have ramen." The silver-haired man held up a rotten flute, the wood aged past its prime and looking rather moldy. "Our employer, Dumbledore-san, will meet you. Apparently, this thing is called a portkey and will transport you directly to him. I'll see you in a year's time and I expect a bi-monthly report."

Tossing the flute to the girl in front of him, she caught it deftly and barely managed to yelp out goodbye before a sensation, not unlike that of being hooked by the navel, pulled her through a tube and she squeezed out the other end.

"I see you've arrived safely." She looked up, straight into the twinkling blue eyes of one Dumbledore-san. "Y-You! You're Dumbledore?"

* * *

**Okay, I hope you've enjoyed this short beginning, and I'll try to hurry up and update. Also, you can find a poll to vote on my profile page as well. :)  
**

**Write with joy, and read with heart.**

**Signing out, Oblivion**


	2. Welcoming Feast and New Guards

**Alright! Here is chapter 2 and I am insanely sorry about the long wait. School is evil... But besides that I needed to make sure I ironed out the rest of the story. The poll results so far will be listed at the end of the chapter as well as a small note from me. Enjoy! 3

* * *

**

Naruto's face was the epitome of shock. _"Wha-? A lemon drop, why the hell would I-?"_ Naruto bit down on her tongue, remembering that this was still their client. If Kakashi-sensei got a report that this started off rough he might bring her back. Forcing herself to adopt a more professional expression she slowly spoke through gritted teeth, _"I believe I am here for a mission, Dumbledore-san."_

The man simply shrugged, "I believe you are. Now, onto your mission. There has been a lot of mischief these past couple of years. Unfortunately this year we are holding the Triwizard Tournament. I cannot be as lenient as I have been before. That is where you come in. Guard my students from harm. I had initially applied for 4 ninjas, one to guard each house, but your Hokage assured me that you were more than enough for the job."

Naruto nodded, "I have my ways." She wasn't very keen on telling more than he needed to know. That damn twinkle in his eye made it seem like he knew anyway.

"The students will be arriving tonight. This leaves you approximately 5 hours to make yourself comfortable and learn the basic layout. The portraits can answer any questions you may have." Dumbledore stroked his beard, peering straight at Naruto without a blink.

The blonde ninja knew this was her cue to leave and turned on her heel. Striding over to the door with her back straight she simply stopped when the aged wizard spoke again, "And if you don't mind, I would prefer for you to wear a mask of some sort. The children might cooperate more if they feel you are intimidating."

She left with a nod, hurrying down the stairs and out of his company. A large gargoyle statue moved in front of the opening the moment she stepped out. "Strange."

What a weird man. Naruto walked down the almost endless halls, quickly growing irritated with just how long they seemed to go. "Doesn't this ever end?" Then she came to a large stairwell. Only they were moving. The stairs that is. Stopping occasionally at an edge before continuing to rotate. "I think I'd be safer just walking on the walls."

The time passed by without her notice, and her irritation had quickly turned to excitement. Thinking about it, this place was like a giant maze! The places she had already found were really cool. And she would definitely be going back to that fruit portrait. She'd teach those little elf things how to cook ramen even if it killed her.

Movement outside of the window caught her attention. The sun was setting, but other than that there were carriages coming. Pulled by skeletal horses with what seemed like remnants of wings, they drew closer. Most likely holding the students. She'd listened to the gossip of the talking portraits. Another weird creation by wizards, but useful nonetheless.

They talked of the Boy-Who-Lived, a kid with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. She'd be keeping an eye on that trouble magnet and his friends. Huffing she began her way to the now decorated Great Hall. Her eyes were once again drawn to the ceiling. "Now that is seriously awesome." Her face was dominated by a grin as she ran up the closest wall, coming closer to the enchanted ceiling before twisting her body to land on a spelled rafter.

"Now, what to use for a mask?" She sat down, letting her legs hang over the edge. Rifling through her storage scrolls, she yelled in triumph. It was a simple carnival mask with the colorful painting of a fox on the front. It had been a joke gift from Kiba, but she kept it all the same. Putting it on, she peeked over the edge.

The noise of chatter was getting closer, and it seemed like her mission would be beginning soon. "Dumbledore wanted a ninja for each house. Kage Bunshin can fix that, but that might raise questions I'd rather not ask." Coming up with an idea, three identical puffs of smoke filled the air before dissipating rapidly.

"Well, well, let's see how they handle four ninjas."

The Great Hall filled quickly with both students and teachers alike. So far she was liking the Gryffindor house best. They seemed like her kind of kids. Brave and loud with happy colors to boot.

A line of younger children were brought in by a tall stern-looking woman. Naruto made a mental note not to cross her, she didn't exactly look like she could take a joke. Next to be brought in was a mangy old hat. "What the heck is that for?" Her question was soon answered when the brim split open wide, and a voice echoed through the Great Hall in song.

"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

Damn, these wizards were just getting stranger and stranger. Well it seemed like her cue would be coming up soon. She nodded to her clones, and they assembled into a straight line along the rafters as the last two children were sorted, one scurrying to Gryffindor with hearty cheers and the other slinking towards Slytherin with a haughty smirk on his face.

_The Slytherins are seriously too arrogant for their own good. _Her attention was brought to the head table when Dumbledore stood. He raised his hands and the chatter died down. "Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. I'd like to introduce you to your new Dark Arts Professor-"

The doors flew open with a loud BANG, and in hobbled a… man. Well he looked more like a torture victim but who was she to judge? After all, Ibiki had more than his fair share of scars, but at least he had both eyes and his nose.

"Please welcome Professor Alastor Moody, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" Scattered applause echoed through the hall with faint sneers from the green and silver table. The professor limped towards the head table, taking a heavy draught from a flask upon reaching it. For a second, she could have sworn that strange eye had been looking straight at her.

"And now before you dig in, I have one last announcement!" All eyes were trained on him, wondering just what else the old Headmaster had up his sleeve. "Due to how dangerous the Tournament is, I have taken the liberty to hire some security. If you would so kindly come down."

_Let the games begin._

She and her clones dived headfirst from the rafters, using a chance to show-off in aerial dynamics before landing nimbly on her feet. Her back was facing the students, and when she turned she could hear several sharp gasps. Must've been because of the masks, but then again it could just be from her sheer awesomeness! Her and her clones bowed lightly, "I am Kitsune, and the Captain of this team. If you have any questions please direct them to me."

Gesturing a hand to her disguised clones she began, "Let me introduce my team. This is…."

* * *

**Hope you liked the cliffhanger! X3**

**Alright, so pairings votes so far go as:**

**Severus Snape: 14  
**

**Harry Potter: 17  
**

**Weasley Twins: 20  
**

**Neville: 3  
**

**Cedric Diggory: 2  
**

**Oliver Wood: 1**

**Ron: 1  
**

**Sirius: 10  
**

**Viktor Krum: 12  
**

**Okay, my note from me to you is that I love to have my readers involved in how my story grows, so for the next three days I will take reviews and PMs for who you guys would like the clone guards to be. Have some creativity when thinking about this and remember you can vote for all three guards, not just one. Please review, and keep voting for pairings! =D**

**Signing Out, Oblivion  
**


End file.
